Bella's SIck Day
by SheWhoLovesAllCullenMen
Summary: Bella has gotten a case of the influenza, or flu. She decides to stay at the Cullen's for the day, since it's sunny and they can't go outside. Maybe a touch of Carlisle and a talk with Edward is the best medicine.


Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I ever dream to be as great as her. I just decided to play around with the characters

BPoV

As I rolled over to try and obtain a more comfortable position, I was suddenly seized with a torrent of coughs. I looked over my alarm clock and the glowing red numbers read 2:06. I sighed, which brought another cough attack. My body was sore in all places, especially a throbbing in my temple. I looked over at the rocking chair and I saw Edward, his face contorted with pain.

"Edward," I called weakly.

He instantly walked over and placed his hand on my forehead. His cool granite hand felt like heaven on my fevered skin. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Go back to sleep, my love. You need it." And he proceeded my humming my lullaby. I soon fell into a light sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Bella," Charlie called from my doorway.

"Yeah Dad?" I replied. I also made a mental note to drink lots of water and get another bag of cough drops because my voice sounded awful.

"Do you feel like you can eat anything?"

"I don't think so. I think if I eat anything, it'll just end up in the toilet later."

"Well, do you need me to stay home?"

"No dad. I'm fine."

"You sure? You sound pretty terrible."

"I'm fine, dad. You can go to work."

"Okay, well do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Um... I don't think I need anything."

"Okay, well call me if anything happens."

"Okay dad." Then I suddenly remembered Edward was insisting I stay at his house today, since everyone would be home because today was supposed to be sunny. "Wait, dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Alice said Carlisle thought I should stay at their house for the day, Carlisle being a doctor and all."

Charlie paused for a second. It looked like if he was wondering the real intents of me staying at the Cullen's' house, but then he seemed to realize I really couldn't get into that much trouble when I was this sick.

"Fine. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No, I think Alice was going to come pick me up." Just then the doorbell rang. "I think that's Alice. Just let her in."

"Okay Bells, I'm going to head off now."

"Bye, Dad"

I heard him walking down the steps and exchange a few words with Alice as he left. After I heard the door close, Alice appeared at my doorstep with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh you look horrible Bella."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Alice, can you help me change?"

Without saying a word she ruffled through my drawers and dug up some clothes and helped me up to get dressed. I muttered a thanks and started walking. I wobbled and almost fell as Alice grabbed me.

"Thanks."

"No wonder Edward insisted on me having to carry you down the stairs."

"Alice, I don't think that's really necessary."

"Bella, I'm not going to let you get hurt. Anyways, you trip on flat surfaces when completely coherent and when you don't have a headache and muscle pains. Do you really think you can make it downstairs without tripping in your state? I don't think so."

And without another word, I was suddenly being carried and in two seconds, I was being put inside Edward's Volvo. Alice hopped in the drivers seat, which shocked me since no one drives Edward's Volvo besides Edward, and maybe Carlisle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was helped inside of the Cullen's' house, and I was instantly transferred from the arms of Alice to Edward. He ran me to his room and set me on his bed. He pulled the covers over me, which must have been at least 4 layers. He stared at me intently trying to read me.

"Bella, I think Carlisle should look at you, you look almost as pale as ME." We both cracked a smile at that.

"Fine, but Edward, let me remind you that just because I am staying with you today, I do not need to have a check up with Carlisle every 10 minutes, okay?"

"Fine, Carlisle may not need to give you a full check up every 10 minutes, but let me remind you that I have various medical degrees. Not to mention the many others who have ones as well, who live in this house."

I sighed at that and let him call Carlisle into the room. I was given the standard check-up with the tongue depressor and everything.

"Bella, you've definitely got the flu. It's the normal strain so you'll be fine. I'd suggest you try and get some blood sugar in you. Can you eat anything at all?"

"Not really, only cough drops, and maybe some light soup."

"Alice, can you run to the store and buy 3 bags of cough drops and make some chicken soup."

I leaned over to Edward and whispered, "Shouldn't Alice have seen what I needed?"

"Well, Carlisle wasn't completely sure and hadn't made up his mind on what you'd need to eat."

"Whatev—," I was suddenly cut off when I was attacked with coughs.

Edward was lightly tapping my back, for fear if he tapped any harder, he'd give me blunt force trauma. As the coughs stopped, I managed to look up and see everyone's faces filled with worry. I looked over at Edward and saw his face contorted with fear.

"Um, I think I'm fine. You guys don't need to worry." And at that moment, Alice bounded up with a tray of 3 bags of Hal's Fruit Breezees (no copyright infringement intended to ©Hall's Fruit Breezers) and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. The soup filled the room with the aroma of fresh herbs and chicken broth, but I was the only one that realized that. Everyone started to file out while Edward decided to spoon feed me.

"You know, you don't have to feed me, I can eat by myself."

"Yes, but I want you to be as relaxed as possible." And with no fear of him getting the flu, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled and said thanks.

"Your face seem to be getting it's color back."

"You mean I'm starting look less like death?" We both smiled at that.

"You don't know how worried I was last night, you seemed like you were in so much pain, and I was helpless."

"Edward, it's just the flu, Carlisle said I'd be fine"

"Bella, do you remember all those stories I told you of my human life?"

I started to put things together. His parents had died of the Spanish_ influenza_, and he almost did too. He saw the realization in my head.

"Do you know how it would pain me to lose another loved one to the same species, even if it were another strain. You already know how I would deal with losing you, but do you know how painful it would be to know that the exact same thing killed you AND my parents."

"Edward, I wasn't close to death, and even if I was, Carlisle is always here. Calm down. I love you, and I do understand how painful that would be. But, I will be fine, and last night, I wasn't close to death. Anyways, if I really was dying and the medication wasn't working, you could always turn me. That's what Carlisle did with you."

He instantly stiffened with the mention of my change.

"Bella, we are not discussing this. Anyways, I don't think you are in any condition to argue. Sleep." And with that, he started humming my lullaby. "I instantly became drowsy and in a few minutes, I fell into unconsciousness. That was probable the best sleep I've ever had while being sick.


End file.
